


A Word for Minseok's Days

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Word a Day, Stories for Xiumin's Years</p><p>Inspired by wordstuck on Tumblr, I decided to write drabbles to keep me off the writing slump but also to keep my free days going. Also I haven't written anything Xiumin-centered so I'm going to spread the love. </p><p>Also the setting takes place in the present-day... meaning I'll be using the current EXO members while occasionally referencing the past members.<br/>---<br/>Note: I will not be using their stage names. So here's a name key, especially for those who are just entering the EXO fandom.</p><p>Xiumin --> Kim Minseok</p><p>Lay --> Zhang Yixing</p><p>Suho --> Kim Joonmyeon</p><p>(Byun) Baekhyun</p><p>Chen --> Kim Jongdae</p><p>(Park) Chanyeol</p><p>D.O --> Do Kyungsoo</p><p>Kai --> Kim Jongin</p><p>(Oh) Sehun</p><p>Lu Han</p><p>Kris --> Wu Yifan</p><p>Tao --> Huang Zitao<br/>---<br/>Credits to: wordstuck for some images and definitions, along with Tumblr<br/>Originally posted from AFF, I posted my drabble collection here as a back-up. Do check the original as that will be updated first.<br/>http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1005167/<br/>Note: The order here and the original are different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy pitter-patter against the window soon transitioned to chirps and muffled announcements from the alarm clock as a new day just begun. Minseok ignored the noises and continued to snuggle against his lover's neck. It was so warm and fluffy, not to mention smelled like fresh laundry. _Wait a minute._

He opened his eyes to your body pillow and groaned. 

"Didn't think you missed me that much." You sat on the edge, smirking at the glaring man. 

He rubbed his eyes and smirked back. "I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you."

"We'll see."

While he was searching for his white button-down, you opened the curtains, revealing a sight that could only be created by Mother Nature.

"Hey babe, take a look at this."

He rested his chin on your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Sunny and foggy? That's a first."

"You'd think this would make a great shot for my blog?"

"As soon as you can find your camera in this mess."

Layers of clothing were at random spots of the room: some on the bed frame, some are elsewhere like the floor and shelves. You blushed a little at the sight, even remembering that you were wearing only his football jersey.

"We'll see." _Probably not..._ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you would like to add like extra info about the word, comment below and I will add it here. :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

"[Y/n], it wasn't that sad." Minseok said for the fifth time but the waterworks just wouldn't stop. The song used for the end credits didn't help and caused you to sob even louder than you did in the climax.

"THEY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

"That's what she said." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [y/n] = your name
> 
> I thought it would flow nicely than using the code for you because it would be strange if he called you by your usename...unless you're one of those people that have their name as their username then nevermind then. xD
> 
> Also if there's any extra info about the word that you would like me to know, comment below and I'll post it here. :)


	3. Chapter 3

 Ever had those days where you're in a good mood, like a REALLY good mood? Well, Minseok has and it has surprised you. The moment you woke up you were greeted with the sound of high notes. 

"GOOD MORNING, [Y/N]!" Kneeling on the floor and a hand out to your face while the other was against his bare chest, he had a certain glow around him. You weren't sure if it was about last night's "event" or something else.

"Good morning Min-"

No longer on the floor, he sat at the edge of your bed with his hands cupping your face. "HAVE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" Yes, he was still singing in high notes. 

"Well ye-"

Then his voice suddenly went into the Joseon Era, this time not in high notes. "My love for you stretches through the many oceans of our planet and through the solar system that is the Milky Way galaxy."

"Well that's lovely, Min-"

But he didn't let you finish. "If you were not here in my hollow life, I would be alone and no one that would be a perfect significant other than you, [y/n]."

"Min-"

Interrupted once more. "You are an important person of my life and I don't know anyone that makes my days as grand as you."

Then it finally hit you. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He pulled out a red velvet box and opened to reveal a beautiful promise ring. "[Y/n], will you marry me?"

No words were needed as you cupped his face with your shaking hands and pulled him close for a kiss. 

Little did you know this was only a dream and who you were making out with wasn't Minseok but your body pillow. When Minseok came into the room to give your a breakfast in bed, he just stood by the door not sure what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Minseok can hold it; he knows he can. He's been maintaining balance and strength for more than two hours. He knew there was something fishy with that milk, how terrible it tasted after the first sip and how gruesome it smelled. 

"CHANYEOL!" He banged on the bathroom door. "HURRY UP IN THERE!"

Unfortunately his pleas were not answered as Chanyeol continued to soak himself in the green water. He finished bathing an hour later to capture the perfect picture for his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> Note: (extra info from wordstuck)
>
>> ** walcal ** **ün** , also the cound that the stomach makes when hungry, ( from **Mapudungun** , one of the indigenous languages of Argentina and Chile, spoken by the Mapuche people)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Minseok knew he couldn't come back. He knew that by signing the contract, he couldn't go back to who he was before. The life he had before the competition wasn't gone but will only be a memory, a thing of the past. He knew the sacrifices that came along with those typed words. Minseok knew he couldn't exactly be normal, but would now be considered someone more. If only he saw what else came with the deal. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Third-wheeling. That's what it felt like when he had to be in the same building as his younger sister and her boyfriend since he was stuck with baby-sitting duties. The two are like in their early 20s and they need babysitting or what the parents call "making sure the two aren't getting frisky or whatnot." Okay maybe it's because they're both college students that aren't living in the dorms so it would be cheaper. But that doesn't mean he couldn't go outside, in the fresh outdoors, not the fresh indoors if you know what he means. 

He groaned and continued eating the buttery popcorn while the two lovebirds were eating each other's faces off. _Watch the movie dang it!_

If only the guys or [y/n] is here, but no, they had other plans with their family and he felt bad if he interrupted their vacations. The only thing left to do was to endure the situation until their parents returned from the mall. _Why did there have to be a sale today of all days?_


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Hey, hyung." He heard the sound of Baekhyun as he entered the kitchen. "You would anything for me, right?"

Minseok was in the middle of eating his morning breakfast, some mocha bread and a cup of his homemade coffee. He knew there was more to that statement than he implies. "Not everything."

"Yeah, yeah but as my brotha, you would, right?"

"I'm not your 'brotha', Baekhyun." He said with air quotes. "And I can't, I got a date with [y/n] soon."

"Hyung," Baekhyun placed both hands on his shoulders, "but this is important."

"How important?"

"Like really important." He wasn't looking at Baekhyun but he decided to give the young man a chance and gestures him to the seat in front of him.

"Okay, shoot."

"I need help asking this girl in our company out."

"That sounds ordinary." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you see, I can't do it alone. I need a wing man, I need you."

"I think I know who you're talking about but from what I see, you seem to be doing fine on your own."

He scratched the nape of his neck and tried to maintain eye contact with Minseok. "That's because you haven't seen me screw up."

"How big?"

"Like being a clumsy mess, I screw up my jokes and well, you get the picture."

There was a moment of silence, not really since there was Minseok sipping his coffee before he placed the porcelain cup down. "I'll do it."

His eyes sparkled in glee. "Really?"

"I don't think [y/n] would mind a double date. Is she alright with it?"

Baekhyun kept drumming the table. "Yeah, yeah she's usually off on Thursdays."

"Then it's settled."

The next thing Minseok knew he was on the floor with Baekhyun on top hugging the life out of him. 


	8. Chapter 8

The laughter of the stereotypical evil scientist was heard from the kitchen and that could only mean one thing: Minseok has created another coffee concoction. After hours of taste-testing different mocha breads, he has found the perfect one: the homemade kind. Unfortunately for him, no one else shares his coffee enthusiam, which was why the EXO dorm was silent on their day off.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parea in Greek culture is a group of friends who gather together purely for the enjoyment of each other's company to share experiences in life, their philosophies, values and ideas and to celebrate the simple things in life.
> 
> -wordstuck

Today the members of EXO decided to go to the Han River for a picnic. With the piles of schedules these past weeks, their managers thought it would be best to take a breather, relax and regain some energym maybe even share some stories. While munching on some meals created by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the beagle trio  would occasionaly act out random drama scenes to lift their spirits. Minseok noticed Yixing fiddling with the cup of his latest mocha bread latte, that he "encouraged" him to try, and staring out into the reddish-orange sky.

Curious, he scooted closer to Yixing and gently tapped his shoulder, causing the Chinese man to flinch in shock. "Oh, hello."

"Yeah." And took a sip with a solemn smile.

"You miss them, don't you?" Another sip.

"Even though I still text them and have break calls with them, it just isn't the same." There were moments like Yixing's where he too felt the gap, everyone did, but they marched on.

"Yeah," and he then rested his head against Minseok's broad shoulder, "but we got each other and ourselves to look after, right? In the end, I'm not saying to forgive and forget, no, they won't be forgotten but they will be forgiven over time. They have their reasons and we have ours. All we can do now is continue through our life, see what's to come."

"Indeed." He grinned a little brighter and took another sip. "By the way, I like the drink. It's strangely sweet."

"Thanks, bud." He shined his goofy smile and wrapped his arm around the young man. The two then immersed themselves into the lively atmosphere with the others, laughing and cheering along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (Extra info from wordstuck)
> 
> It describes a group of people who derive great pleasure simply being together, most often spontaneous and always a celebration of a group. It is a venue for the growth of the human spirit, the development of friendships and the exploration of ideas to enrich our quality of life that is all too brief in time.


	10. Chapter 10

He felt two smooth fingers tightening the skin of his cheeks as he was trying his best to read his manhwa. He was at the part where the two protagonists fight each other for the treasure. "[Y/n], can you please stop that?"

But you didn't stop as you were amazed by how smooth and adorable his face was. "So nice." He heard you whisper loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Latin phrase, carpe diem ("seize the day") is used to urge someone to enjoy the pleasures of the moment while caring less for the future.
> 
> -wordstuck

"You want to do what?"

"Karaoke, hyung." Minseok and Baekhyun were in the living room -- Baekhyun's room technically -- where the oldest was in the middle of cleaning up the mess the latter created. Let's just say there wasn't a lot of space for his clothes to be.

"I'll think about it."

Baekhyun grabbed the pile of clothing and dropped it on the bed. "Hyung, I think you deserve a break."

He grabbed the pile again. "Or you need to clean up after yourself."

Baekhyun groaned and rolled his eyes. "I think you could use a break."

"Don't we all?"

"I meant," Baekhyun grabbed the laundry basket near his bed for Minseok, "that you deserve a break."

"Baekhyun." He sat down on the surprisingly clean bed.

"Hyung," he joined him, "hear me out. We've been through a lot, and there hasn't been many schedules assigned to us. I think this is a sign that even us busy people well deserve some time off. What do you say?"

He saw the pleading eyes of Baekhyun and couldn't back down.

"Is it just us?"

"Jongdae's coming back in a few minutes from who-knows-what so he could tag along."

"Then it's settled."

"Karaoke time!" Baekhyun jumped up and sang at the top of his lungs before coughing a little.

"Save your high notes for later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (extra info from wordstuck)
> 
> It is to put all differences, all fears, all worries, and just go for it -- to make the most out of that part of time.  
> (From Horace, Odes I.xi.8: Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero, meaning "seize the day while trusting little on what tomorrow might bring".)  
> related words: carpe vitam, (Latin, "seize life"); ichigo ichie 一期一会, (Japanese, "one time, one meeting"); livsnjutare (Swedish, "enjoyer of life"); pábitel (Czech)


	12. Chapter 12

You were what some would label strange. If not strange, which was quite rude, you were different. Minseok noticed how out of the many dates you two had, the rainy days were the days you were most content. By content, I mean you find peace within yourself on rainy days. Surprisingly and in fact, the two of you have met each other on a rainy day. Minseok was about to finish his shift for the night and about half an hour before the coffee shop closed, you appeared before him. Drenched from head to toe, you sigh in relief for the warmth the place has. You weren't a usual customer, in fact your friend recommended this place just this morning and you wanted to check it out. You had all morning classes so the rest of the day was your to spend. If we ignored the fact that you forgot to check the weather and may or may not have ignored your roommates' messages about a rainstorm in the afternoon, you would've brought your umbrella with you. And a raincoat. And maybe wearing boots instead of sandals. Yeah, you were a mess, but that didn't stop you from getting your hot chocolate.

"Oh [y/n], hi." Okay, maybe it wasn't your first meeting. He was a hallmate but you rarely see him, even in the icebreakers during the first week of university so it felt like an first meeting.

"Oh, hello, Minseok."

The place was empty, but it wasn't quiet thanks to the jazz music playing in the background. While he was taking your order, he initiated the conversation and the rest became history. Let's just say you enjoy rainy days after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Minseok was one to be punctual, however when it comes to his crew, not so much. He here was at the subway station, switching his view from his watch to the bustling crowd. He recieved word that some wouldn't make it and to them, he forgived quite easily. However to the ones that didn't, he was trying his best to maintain his temper. It's best to not make a scene.

When the late members and him picked their seats, he still pouts to their destination. Their pleas for forgiveness didn't work, but a cup of homemade coffee seemed to do the trick.


	14. Chapter 14

"Umm... babe?"

Face pressed against the glass window, you stared at the frozen yogurt dispensers across the shop while ignoring the stares of the other pedestrians. "Food," you mumbled and clouded the glass.

"But we just ate some from the other block."

You turned around and made your best puppy pout. Unfortunately for you, it didn't work for him and he dragged you away from the frozen delicacy. There were no cuddles that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In psychogeography, a dérive (French; lit. "driff") is a spontaneous journey on which the subtle aethetic contours of the landscape and architecture subconsciously attract and move the traveler, encountering an entirely new and authentic experience.
> 
> -wordstuck

"Whoa," was all he could say while soaking in all of the beautiful sights of the foreign city. Minseok decided to visit Yixing in his hometown, though he has visited it before, those were primarily for business and not for fun. After exiting out of the airport and heading towards Yixing's studio, he was amazed by the view of the busy streets.

"Isn't amazing, ge?"

"It's beautiful."

"After I finish up, we'll go down and explore. Okay, ge?"

Minseok nodded and the younger man smiled with his dimple as his older brother continued to stare at the city below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (Extra info from wordstuck)
> 
> French philosopher and Situationist Guy Debord used this idea to try and convince readers to revisit the way they looked at urban spaces. Rather than being prisoners to their daily route and routine, living in a complex city but treading the same path every day, he urged people to follow their emotions and to look at urban situations in a radical new way.
> 
> In performing a dérive, the individual in question must first set aside all work and leisure activities, clearing their minds of all their usual motives for movement and action, then let themselves be drawn by the attractions of the terrain and the encounters they find there.
> 
> Sadie Plant (1992) wrote in THe Most Radical Gesture: The Situationist International in a Post Modern Age: "to dérive was to notice the way in which certain areas, streets, or buildings resonate with states of mind, inclinations, and desires, and to seek out reasons for movement other than those for which an environment was designed. It was very much a matter of using an environment for one's own ends, seeking not only the marvellous beloved by surrealism but bringing an inverted perspective to bear on the entirety of the spectacular world."


	16. Chapter 16

"Remind me again why we're here."

Minseok was in his swimming trunks and staring down at the hotel pool. He didn't even remember that he packed them.

"Joonmyun thought it would be nice to take a break every once in a while." Yixing said. He too was in his trunks. In fact, everyone was in their swimming trunks.

A second later, he was pushed in by the beagle line and was shocked by the cold water. A moment after that, there were lots of swimming competition.

_I guess it really is fine to take a break._

**Author's Note:**

> *If there is any extra information about the words to be featured that you would like me to know, do tell me in the comments below and I will add them. I love to learn more about these lovely terms. :)


End file.
